


Of Doubt and Determination

by gameofthorins



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy-AU, Idrich, M/M, RPF, Sailor - Freeform, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofthorins/pseuds/gameofthorins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idris is a seaman who grew up on a sunny isle. Richard is a prince from the North and has spent many summers with Idris, growing up together as friends. But Richard and Idris are bound by more than the love between friends. Only Idris thinks their lives will take them in different directions and a man from his background wouldn't have a place in the court life that Richard has grown up to. Richard is part of an ancient royal family, also known for the magic that flows in their veins. They have the power to take the shape of any beast and use crystals to control their energies and to contact one another. Richard knows what he wants but he can't have it without Idris finally letting go of his doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Doubt and Determination

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third Idrich fic and I decided to have a little more fun with it and make it a fantasy. Cheers!
> 
> I might actually extend this into a full length fic so pls leave commentary if you can. :)

The blue butterfly flitted past his face and he almost jumped. It was a beautiful thing, with white and black spots and it shone in the sunlight.  
But then he remembered just how far out at sea they were.

There was no way a butterfly could ever get this far, not unless...unless...

"Richard?"

The butterfly landed on his arm and looked directly at him before gliding off behind him. Then he heard a sound like the wind through the trees.

He turned slowly. And there he was.

The wings were still receding into his back so for a few moments he looked like a fairy. He stood tall and proud, with his dark hair curling behind him and his dark blue tunic emphasizing the paleness of his skin. The beauty of the man never failed to stir Idris' heart.

"Hello, Idris."

Grey-blue eyes sought his own. He was as mesmerizing as ever.

"I thought you were back with your brothers. Doesn't your kingdom need it's prince?"

"My kingdom has more than one prince to care for it and we're at peace for the first time in decades. I asked for permission to pursue what I wanted, and it was granted. I'm free to do as I wish. To go where I please. To be with whoever I want."

"But surely-"

"If they need me they know how to contact me," said Richard, indicating the blue crystal that hung on a chain around his neck. "And they know who I'll be with." Richard stepped closer now and with certainty.

"Richard, I thought we agreed it would be easier-"

"I don't want what's EASIER. I want to be with you. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you see that I'm not letting you desert me a second time and all because you think I deserve better. I want you, nothing about that has changed or ever will."

Idris could see that the man was adamant and it made his heart soar to know that his Prince could finally be his, after all this time apart. Apparently he'd been silent for longer than he thought because Richard's expression suddenly turned to one of frustration.

"Will you please say something? I came all this way to be with you and you're just as uncertain about it as ever. Why can't you-"

"I love you."

Richard's eyes went wide for a moment before softening in an expression filled with affection and tenderness.

"I love you, in my heart and soul and all the way down to my bones. I've loved you for as long as I can remember and I used to tell myself that a man like me, a seaman with one boat and nothing but stories to tell, could ever win the heart of one such as you. And so for years I denied everything, even when you offered yourself to me I couldn't accept, because I always believed you'd find someone worthy of you. But not now."

Feeling a sudden surge of want he wrapped his arms around Richard's trim waist and lowered his lips to the prince's ear.

"Now you're mine, as I am yours."

"I've always been yours, you silly bastard. Now stop talking and kiss me."

So he did.


End file.
